


Spilled drink

by Butman911



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Beta!Amity, F/F, aggressive behavior
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:14:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27874414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Butman911/pseuds/Butman911
Summary: Amity is almost a whole head taller than her; in the eyes - sparkling evil amber - a murderous look. From such a Blight literally glows with psychosis and bad intentions; Luz steps back. A wet stain from a spilled cocktail slowly creeps down the belly of a pink "Hexside" T-shirt.
Relationships: Amity Blight & Luz Noceda, Amity Blight/Luz Noceda
Comments: 4
Kudos: 57





	Spilled drink

Amity is almost a whole head taller than her; in the eyes - sparkling evil amber - a murderous look. From such a Blight literally glows with psychosis and bad intentions; Luz steps back. A wet stain from a spilled cocktail slowly creeps down the belly of a pink "Hexside" T-shirt.

Lush green hair, styled at random - or maybe even without styling, long; natural roots take up more space than before. This stupid temporary potion is to blame for everything that happened: from the wrong proportions to the wrong ingredients.

\- Hey, little shit, - she roughly grabs Luz by the elbow, pulling painfully to her. - Who are you?

Noceda stares stupidly into the contorted face, silently opening and closing her mouth. She certainly doesn't know why the potion showed such a manifestation - that now she was near a house with a completely different version of Amity Blight. 

\- Hey! Deaf, or what? Answer the question before I burn your hand!

In her free palm, pink fire flares up, scorching dark skin with natural heat. Somewhere in the subcortex of consciousness, everything is screaming to get out of here, but damn it, how is Amity so beautiful ...

Luz nimbly pulls an icy glyph from her chest pocket and, taking advantage of Blight's momentary weakness, rushes into the forest at full speed. The ice that came out of the paper really hit Amity hard on the arm.

\- Little bitch! - she hisses in pain after. - I'll kill you!

\- I apologize! I really didn't mean to spill your cocktail!

Luz doen't slow down at all, and runs until everything is brought together under the ribs, forcing her to fall exhausted on the grass. Barely catching breath, stroking her wounded knee and looking around, trying to understand where she is at all. It seems like a familiar neighborhood - kind of like a familiar forest - it seems like the edge of the Owl House is visible - but it's not that. Other colors, darker, and all the foliage on the trees seemed to have rotted five years ago.

\- Hey, asshole! - Luz hears Amity's angry voice behind her. Out of the corner of eye, she notices Blight's body literally engulfed in fire. - Come out! If I find you, it will be worse! You knocked the drink out of my hands with your stupid body and now you think that you won't get anything for it ?! No one dares to knock out Blight's favorite cocktail! You ruined my shirt!

The heart beats so that it gives out dull beats on the ears - just about, and Noceda will definitely vomit. From the whole situation. She looks frantically at her pockets: there are almost no glyphs left, and she forgot her notebook and pen at home before school. Hiding is not an option at all.

“Damn,” Luz mutters under her breath, suppressing the trembling in hands. - So I'm in trouble.

\- 'kay, 'kay! - Raising her hands, Noceda comes out from behind the tree, trying not to be intimidated by Amity's predatory grin. The girl opposite is solemnly kneading her fists, still engulfed in flames. - I go out. I'm sorry I ruined your shirt! I'm rly sorry!

\- Wow, weirdo, so you know how to talk, - Blight shifts from foot to foot, walking around Luz, like a predatory big cat. - I thought you were dumb, human.

Taking a few steps forward, Amity frowns even more. The girl in front of her is still a child, about fourteen years old; short hair and a multicolored school uniform with a bloody hole in the knee. Like a child. And yet, in some way she resembles a hated girlfriend who lives opposite and always carries a red bat with her. Probably just a coincidence.

Brown eyes boldly rush into a pale face, and Blight appreciates this courage, slowing down the pace of her anger: extinguishes the pink fire.

\- I don't want problems. I don't even know how I got here! It was a class at school, we were making a potion and I mixed the wrong ingredients, and then bang! - Luz spreads arms on opposite sides. - And I was here, immediately bumping into you, ma'am! Sorry, I didn't mean to!

Amity tilts her head, examining the human in detail from head to toe. With a pale forefinger, she runs along the line of her dark cheekbone, and that grin of her - unkind - slides down her face again as Luz sighs discouraged.

\- You're good badass. I like you.

**Author's Note:**

> sorry for mistakes, i still a russian


End file.
